


Walking the Line

by Teenwolfunlimited



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Jealous Rick, Jealous Rick Grimes, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Rick Being an Asshole, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead), Top Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolfunlimited/pseuds/Teenwolfunlimited
Summary: The first time Negan laid eyes on Rick he knew he wanted him. the blue eyes, deep southern accent, and the sweet brown curls on his head was the cherry on top of what the younger man was packing. Negan wants Rick, and he was up for the challenge to get him in his bed but he didn’t expect himself to fall so hard for the younger man.
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Negan, Carl Grimes & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Enid/Carl Grimes, Rick Grimes & Michonne, Rick Grimes & Negan, Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all like this I will continue it so more leave a comment:) not beta so nice constructive criticism ...

When Negan first stepped out of the RV that night with Ricks people on their knees. He expected redneck hillbillies that would be pleasurable to take out, but he was soon faced with the most beautiful eyes he ever laid eyes on. Those electric-blue eyes stared right at him that night and begged and pleaded with tears streaming down his face. Right then he knew he had to have this man laid out in front of him preferably in his bed. Begging, sobbing, and trembling for Negan to fuck him hard into the mattress.

Negan tries to shake these intrusive thoughts from his head as he looks out the window seeing they are arriving at Alexandria’s gates for the first time after killing Spencer. Negan has a plan to ask Rick to go on a solo run with him to test his loyalty and just maybe get lucky and fuck the younger man. He knows his thinking is getting ahead of him, but he just can not seem to get Rick out of his head. 

Negan waltzes in as soon as a person he can not quite remember opens up the gate and sword-wielding women meet him and starts to talk but he quickly cuts her off.

“Where is Rick?” Negan ask not caring what she has to say.

Michonne sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest and tries again to explain what she said before Negan rudely interrupted “Like I was saying Rick did not expect you this soon and he is finishing up something at home he will shortly join us.”Michonne explains. 

Negan rubs his hands together and smirks smugly before walking towards Rick's house “I’m headed to see Rick. I got an important meeting with him, and nobody can interrupt me. So, you stay here.”He ordered as he points at Michonne for the last part.

Negan strolls up to Rick’s door and walks in without knocking and makes his way to the kitchen where he hears laughing and clattering around. He stops at the door knowing he was not noticed yet and at the sight, he was seeing he hoped he wouldn’t be noticed.

Rick is standing in the kitchen shirtless and wiping down Judith who has applause all over her face and Carl who is picking up the mess on the floor near the high chair. Rick is talking to Judith and makes her laugh. Carl is also making snarky remarks from where he is and also laughing.

Negan clears his throat making the whole family turn to him because they were obviously caught off guard.

“What a beautiful sight! I hate to break up this happy moment but Rick I have some business to discuss with you.”Negan exclaims as he walks in the kitchen and not hiding that he was checking Rick out, As he looks him up and down smirking at the younger man.

Rick's face goes a slight red, and he clears his throat going to set Judith back on the ground. “Carl, why don’t you go get Judith dressed and throw me a shirt from the dryer on your way there?” Rick asks Carl as he walks closer to his son.

Carl, still glaring at Negan, picks up Judith and replies with a simple “yeah sure dad.”And he walks out of the room but soon returns to throw his dad a white T-shirt.

Negan waits until Carl is out of hearing range before getting in Rick’s personal space and leaning his head towards his ear before whispering quietly “ there is no reason to be modest and cover up darling. I quite like what I am seeing.”Negan says purring out the last part. 

Rick’s eyes shift around the room quickly before taking a few steps backwards and yanking his shirt over his head.

“What do you need Negan?” Rick asks as he runs his hands through his curls. Giving Negan more inappropriate thoughts of Rick looking up at him with tears in his beautiful blue eyes as he chokes on his cock and Negan own hands pulling on his curls.

Negan is brought out of his thoughts as Rick clears his throat and questions Negan again.

“So, are you going to give me the reason why you needed to talk, or are you going to continue staring at me all day?” 

Negan smiles at Rick's sudden sass towards him Negan smugly replies to him “How I would love to continue staring at you. I do have to talk about some business with you. So, Rick let’s take a seat at the table and have a friendly chat shall we?”

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Rick go on a run together. Not beta so nicely point out mistakes... I will try to upload faster but I just finished finals and now I have a 2-week break before I start Class again sooo...

Chapter 2

Negan tried to sneak in the idea of going on a run together with Rick but he kept avoiding the conversation and changing the subject. Finally, Negan had enough with Rick's antics to avoid the conversation.

“Shut up Rick and listen,” Negan says in a serious tone, and Rick simply shuts his mouth and tenses up at Negan.

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you about going on a run with me.” 

“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it,” Rick muttered as he crosses his arm over his chest. 

Negan throws his head back laughing at Rick's comeback towards him “Damn Rick.”He says in between laughing.

Rick is taken back in surprise at Negan laughing at his comment. He surely thought Negan would be angry, but he is leaning back in his kitchen chair laughing. Rick doesn’t notice himself doing it, but he takes the time to look at Negan from a different view. This is the first time Negan wasn’t laughing in a threatened tone but in a friendly tone. He notices the crinkles by his eyes when he laughs and the dimples in his cheeks but his thoughts get rudely interrupted when Negan suddenly slaps the table. Rick ends up jumping a little as it surprises him. 

“Lighten up Ricky. It’s going to be so much fun just the two of us out on the road killing some dead fucker. Pack your bags tonight Rick we leave here tomorrow morning.”Negan says as he smirks at Rick.

“I can’t Negan I have.”

Negan shushed him “You can not get out of this Rick. Pack your stuff and be ready first thing in the morning.”Negan gets up and pushes the chair in and walks out of the room but stops at the door to turn around and smile at Rick“We are going to have a good damn time Rick. I fucking guarantee you.” 

Without waiting for a response Negan walks out of the house leaving Rick standing in his kitchen speechless and very confused at that the whole exchange.

-  
“Do you have any idea where we are going?” Rick asks as he turns away from the window to glance at Negan.

“Rest your pretty little head, Rick. I know exactly where I am going.”Negan beams as he takes his eyes off the road to look at Rick. 

Rick simply rolls his eyes at Negan. Causing Negan to bark out a laugh.

“Maybe if you keep rolling those blue eyes, you will find a brain back there,” Negan says it playfully, trying to engage Rick.

Rick continues to stare daggers at Negan. “Whatever, you are just petty,” Rick says as he looks away from Negan to stare at the window.

“Damn right I’m pretty!” Negan exclaims as he takes one hand off the steering wheel to grasp Rick's shoulder.

“I said Petty not pretty,” Rick actually says forming a small smile and Negan smiles bigger at finally accomplishing getting Rick to smile at something.

“You hurt me, Rick.” Negan teases as he removes his hand from Rick's shoulder to clasp his heart in fake pain.

Rick just shakes his head and continues to stare out the truck window and both of the men fall into tenses but comfortable silence.

-

After another hour they finally pull up to a shopping mall and the first thing they noticed was overrun.

“Shit Rick. When we passed here a couple of weeks ago it was not this bad.”Negan grumbled as he scans the area.

Rick scowls and runs his fingers through his hair and starts to mumble to himself. “We can take them if we work together.”

“Well, Ricky I can set aside our sexual tension to make sure we don’t die. But Rick can you put it aside?”Negan suggests as he steps closer into Rick's space and rests Lucille on his shoulder.

Rick's face burns in Irritation and he clenches his fist. “I-it’s not sexual tension Negan its pure hatred.” Rick sneers leaning more into his space giving him his side look.

“Well, Rick I could agree with that but we would both be wrong,” Negan says as he smiles brightly causing Rick to look away and take a few steps back.

“Fine what’s the plan then?” Rick questions trying to change the subject.

“Well, my plan was to follow your plan, but I know there is a pharmacy, grocery store across the street, and a cute Boutique with children's clothes and necessities. I thought you could pick some things for Judith and decorate her nursery a little more and pick some clothes out.”Negan says as he rubs his hands through his hair trying to avoid Ricks's eye contact.

Rick is taken back on how Negan was thinking of his family, and he is touched by Negan thinking of Judith, but quickly feels guilty for feeling something other than hatred for the man. ” Let's get going before we lose daylight.” he says as he clears his throats and starts walking towards the mall. 

Negan and Rick make their way down the hill to the mall being careful not to draw attention to themselves. As they get closer, the more walkers begin to swarm around them and they both use their weapons to take them out. Rick looks ahead and sees an entrance to the side that’s not blocked and grabs Negan’s arm to quickly get there. With much effort, Rick swings the door open and runs inside waiting for Negan to get in before closing it.

As soon as Rick closes the door the walkers bang into it scratching and banging against it. “Looks like we can’t exit the way we came.” Negan notes as he has a look around noticing it was a little to quite fit his liking.

“Let’s stick together Rick something about this place is giving me heebie-jeebies.” Negan remarks as they make their way down the hallway. 

Rick gives out a huff of breath and continues walking. They spot a department store that does not look picked over. Negan and Rick make their way over to the store and start to grab the necessities. Some of the noise they were making made a few lone walkers make their way over but other than that the place seemed empty, but that was until they made their way into one of the offices. Negan thought it was smart to see if the Intercom was still working. When he turned it on it made the world's god awful sound.

”Turn the thing off Negan!” Rick yells over the noise and grabs his ax making his way to the door to be the lookout. 

After a few failed attempts to turn it off, Negan finally turned it off, ”whew that was a close one.”Negan says as he chuckles nervously at Rick's glare.

”Let's get out of here just in case we happen to attract any Walker towards us.” Rick explains as he walks out of the office into the lobby.

Negan just nods in agreement and follows Rick out but not before running into his back. He was fixing to ask what he was doing, but he looks up and notices a swarm of walkers wandering towards them.

”Turn around, go towards the fire exit in the back.” Rick yells out as he pushes Negan in that direction.

They run to the back of the building pulling the door open and when they did a group of walkers we're pounding on the door and the walls and they shut the door before letting any in.

”Well shit, we are trapped.” Negan blurts out.

”Yeah no shit Sherlock.” Rick bites out trying to control his anger. 

”Well any bright ideas Ricky.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread good:( find any mistakes say nicely and it will be fixed

Negan and Rick sat back to back in the office listening to the growling and the pounding of the walkers on the door. They both sat in silence with their thoughts rolling around in their head. 

Negan was excited for this trip because maybe he would connect with the younger man but all he does seems to piss him off even more. Finally, without much thought, he turns to look at Rick “Do you think if we meet under different circumstances we could have been friends or at least tolerate each other?” Negan asks with a little uncertainty in his voice.

Rick looks up at Negan and doesn’t say anything for a long minute ”Maybe but you are not making me not hating you any easier.” Rick comments quietly.

”You and your people killed a whole damn lot of mine and I need to show you who was in charge to get the point across.” Negan tries to explain but Rick just shakes his head and stands up.

“I’m going to look around.” He grumbles not looking Negan in the eyes

-

Rick surveys the small office they are in while Negan keeps lookout “Found us an exit but it is a little bit of a drop.” Rick says as he walks back into the room Negan is in.

“Well, we got to go now because those doors can’t hold on any longer.” Negan reports as the walkers keep piling up and scratching at the door.

Rick climbs up and opens the little window for Negan to examine. “Little drop! That’s a good way down and not to mention the little fucks at the bottom.” Negan says but at that same moment they hear the glass shattering from the door.

“Shit! Negan this is our only way out so shut up and jump.” Rick exclaims as he ducks out the window 

“Ah Shit fucking Rick Grimes!”

As Negan stands to climb out a walker grabs onto his pants legs and more join in pulling him away. “Fuck off!” Negan manages to kick them off and throws himself out the window but lands on his leg the wrong way.

Rick is swinging his ax at the leftover walker “took you long enough.” Rick says sarcastically as Negan hits the ground and groans at the impact of hitting his ankle.

“Come on I can’t keep them off much longer,” Rick exclaims and starts for Negan's truck 

Negan tries to get up but falls back down so he tries again making sure not but all his weight on his ankle. When he looks up walkers are starting to surround and Rick turns back but just stands there.

“Rick come help me!” Negan exclaims as he grabs Lucille and slams her into a few dead ones.

“I could say it was a tragic accident and I barely made it out. I can take over if I just let you die.” Rick says as he steps away 

“My people have their orders Rick don’t be stupid you prick.”

Rick is analyzing the situation knowing everything could get better getting Negan out of the way and knowing he was so close to that. Something pulled at Rick and he jumped in swinging his ax and grabbing Negan to help him walk.

“Good boy. I knew you had some brains.” Negan says trying to play off his nerves of actually thinking Rick was going to leave him 

“Shut up and I’m driving back.” Rick scowls 

“Yes sir.” Negan mocks as Rick helps him up in the truck.

As Rick drives off he gets lost in thought. “Why did I save the bastard? Because maybe you want to see the good in him. He killed Glenn and Abraham!” These thoughts are eating at Rick and he doesn’t know what obsessed him to save the bastard but he hopes he doesn’t regret it later.   
It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to continue?


End file.
